


Blue Eyes

by crazyCMfan



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: BAMF Kalinda, Diane and Kalinda are best friends, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lockner, Not Alicia Florrick friendly, Romance, Scheming, You have to deal with that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyCMfan/pseuds/crazyCMfan
Summary: Their life was wonderful, everything was great. They were madly in love, and their law firm was doing well. Then she came into their lives, and everything came spiraling down and out of control because of one woman. Was there a way back to how things were before? Or was this life going to be nothing more than a painful memory? Lockner story! And if you are a die heart Alicia fan, this won’t be for you so, don’t like? Don’t read!
Relationships: Kalinda Sharma & Diane Lockhart, Kalinda Sharma/ OC, Will Gardner & Kalinda Sharma, Will Gardner/Diane Lockhart
Comments: 17
Kudos: 28





	1. Prolog

_She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. How did they end up here?_

Well, there was an easy answer to it, they had spent years working day and night together, they had so much in common to make it easy, and they were different enough to make it interesting. Will was handsome, funny, the eligible bachelor boss who made no secret of the woman he had shared his bed, but with a good heart, that made it easy to forget about his flaws. Diane was the ice queen, the good looking ice queen, with legs to die for, who turned many heads despite not being in her twenties, she was a woman who used her brain, and a lot of men had to find that out the hard way.

They were human, and they had grown close, build up a strong friendship, but neither of them could pinpoint the exact moment they noticed there might be something else, that there was more. Someday, Diane felt something else besides pity or humor when Will came in late, or the case when some of the women he had or would share his bed with came by. Or when Will began to doubled check the men who walked inside her office, or the rare chase when he actually saw a man who picked her up for a date and felt a pang of jealousy and had to keep himself from interrogating the man like it was his business.

They both were passionate people and good at their job, they often bumped heads, but it was mostly their joined skills and effort that made this law firm one of the best in the city. And someday the passion for their job and their feelings for each other had mixed. Diane was also pretty sure that Kalinda had been intentionally meddling with their feelings for each other once she found out both felt more than friendship. 

But not like many were always suspecting, nothing ever happened in their office. It happened one day after a fight over finances. There was a big Gala at the Waldorf Astoria, and they both had to be there, hunting for new clients, because Stern was in another country horseback riding or swimming with goldfish. So whether they liked it or not, they had to play the friendly law firm partners in front of everybody. 

Will and Diane kept arguing with hissed accusations and growled insinuations towards each other as they made their way through the crowd. At some point, they had forgotten their fight but had continued the game of roasting each other, which then had turned to other guests. Hisses had turned to whispers, and the glasses of Scotch had only helped to lighten the mood and their tongues. 

And then, unnoticed by anyone, the present partners of Stern, Lockhart, & Gardner had disappeared. They couldn’t really explain to themselves what had happened, and the Scotch could certainly not be blamed that they found themselves in an elevator up to one of the rooms that had wisely booked for the evening, kissing like they were a newlywed couple and not partners in a big law firm. 

It had been a miracle Diane’s dress had survived the elevator ride and the short way to the hotel room. But as soon as Will had kicked the door close, their hands and mouths had been all over each other. In his haste to get the dress off her body, Will had almost ruined it, and two buttons were missing from his shirt because Diane had also lost her patience. 

What had happened that night, in that hotel room, had been unbelievable good sex, the kind that shook the earth, that made you forget everyone else on the planet. And their first time couldn’t be called anything else than fucking, the almost animalistic need to feel, taste, and smell each other in the most intimate way. To finally be with the person they desired for so long, chasing an explosive orgasm together. 

Afterward, they had laid next to each other, sweat glistening on their bodies, and they were trying to catch their breath and comprehend what had just happened. At first, they agreed to never talk about it again, that it was a one-time thing, that it couldn’t happen again. That intent had positively lasted twenty minutes.

Then it had happened again; it was still incredible sex, but this time with feelings, honest feelings. They explored each other’s bodies, found out what each other liked, what elicited the most pleasurable moans from their mouths, and fueled their desire for each other only more. 

This time there were sweet words whispered, beside hunger and desire, there was something else in their kisses. There was something in the way Will buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent, placing kisses to the delicate skin of her neck, and how he palmed her breasts. There was something in the way Diane moaned his name as he slowly but deeply thrusted inside her, how she pulled him as close to her as possible, how her hands ran over his back and through his hair. 

After it they talked. They talked as they laid cuddling on the bed, Diane’s head pillowed on his shoulder, the sheets draped around their bodies, Will’s hand slowly stroking up and down the skin of her back. Her right and his left intertwined over his chest, their fingers slowly playing with each other. 

They talked the rest of the night about their feelings and everything else; they slept in late as it was the rare occasion when both had a weekend off. They ordered room service, and Will got his things from his room as they had ended up in Diane’s, before renting the room for another night. They talked the whole day about them and everything that came to their minds; for a few precious hours, they lived in their own little world. Which consisted of talking and having sex with a little bit of sleep and eating in between. A world that only partly stopped existing once Sunday morning had come, because when they left the hotel, they were not the same people who had entered almost 48 hours earlier. Diane and Will left hand in hand, with a new relationship growing between them.

To almost everyone else, nothing changed. They were still the same people who almost acted the way before the faithful weekend at Waldorf Astoria. When they were in a good mood or celebrating, there might be longer looks exchanged between them, a few more subtle touches here and there. When they fought, there was a new heat in their arguments, but the changes had been so little that people were thinking they always had been this way. 

And those who whispered that there was something going on between the partners didn’t actually know how right they were. The only one who had noticed was Kalinda, because especially Diane, as her best friend, didn’t respond with the right attitude whenever she teased her friend about Will. 

But even Kalinda had only found out after one of the rare mistakes that had happened. Will had accidentally broken Diane’s new perfume in the haste of getting to an emergency meeting with a client and spilled perfume on his shirt. He had then asked the Investigator for help, explaining the situation, that he had destroyed the new perfume of his ‘recent bed companion’, not knowing it had actually been a gift from Kalinda, who put two and two together. 

Nobody at their firm or in Chicago, who wasn’t a family member or close friend, knew that Diane Lockhart and Will Gardner were a couple. They didn’t want the whole city to gossip viciously about their relationship because it was none of their business what they did in their free time. And even though they knew they were able to separate their private and work life just perfectly, doing their best to represent their clients even though they were a couple, there were enough people who would use that against them. And neither Will nor Diane wanted to risk that, their work was their life.

So first months, then years passed with no one really noticing their bosses were a couple, apart from the usual rumors. Will and Diane could explore their new relationship in private without anyone putting their noses where they didn’t belong, and it paid off. They were now in the longest relationship both ever had. 

Everything was wonderful until the day they sat on their couch in their apartment and watched the news. The press conference of their going to be Ex-States Attorney of Cook County.

“I knew Alicia back in law school,” Will said as Diane walked in with two glasses of Scotch for them. 

“Really? Get your feet off the coffee table,” Diane said as she sat down next to him and handed him the glass, while Will laid his arm around her. 

“Yeah, we were in the same year and became friends,” 

“And you slept with her.” Diane stated, and Will chuckled. She didn’t have a problem with that, it was ages ago, they were both adults who knew they had their fair share of partners in their life, and they were in a stable and happy relationship. Though Alicia Florrick probably thought the same when she saw the news that her husband had slept with a prostitute. 

“That I did,” Diane nudged him in the side, and Will pressed a kiss down on her hairline. 

“Spare me the details, okay?” she said, but Will could hear her smile, and his fingers danced up and down the bare skin of her arm.

“There’s nothing special to tell.” and there wasn’t. They had been young and relatively inexperienced. But even Will was a little surprised that he felt nothing besides pity for the woman he had been so in love with years ago. Now he was with Diane, and he couldn’t imagine being with anybody else anymore. He loved her more than he had loved someone ever before.

“Jesus, I don’t even want to imagine what this must be like,” Diane murmured as they watched how Peter and Alicia Florrick stepped up to the podium. “Not in one million years would I stand there with you and play the good wife, looking pretty and be quiet,” she then looked up at him, “I warn you, if you ever fuck around with hookers, don’t waste your last days trying to hold a ‘I’m sorry’ speech, you better run from me.” Will chuckled again. 

“It’s noted,” he said, and they watched as Peter resigned from his position as State’s Attorney. “I never liked him, but damn it, Childs sure as hell is the worse of the two.”

“Some of the few things we agree on. This won’t be pretty.” Diane said as she sipped at her drink. 

“Definitely,” Will answered. 

If someone had told them how right Diane was, they wouldn’t believe it for anything. 

* * *

  
Hello dear readers!  
I thought I might post the beginning of another little Lockner story. This time it's going to be a bit happier, I know it doesn't sound that way, and their will be drama and everything, but it is! I can’t put Will and Diane through hell in every story, can I?  
Well, I hope you like the beginning of this little piece, and if you did, please tell me so in a comment! Thank you very much! And I hope you and your family still had a lovely Christmas under the circumstances! All the best!


	2. One

Almost six months later, both Diane and Will hadn’t thought about the currently incarcerated Ex-State’s Attorney and his wife. They had their own firm to worry about; there was no time to waste on someone who wasn’t part of it, at least in their private life, everything was peachy. That was until this day.

“You wouldn’t believe who I met today,” Will said as he walked inside Diane’s office that night, everyone else on their floor were already home, and only a couple of second-year associates were left on the other floor. Diane only threw him a short glance before focusing back on the file in front of her.

“Enlighten me,” Diane said. 

“Alicia Florrick,” he answered as he poured them a drink. He watched amused as Diane raised her eyebrows at him and turned her attention fully to him. 

“Really?” 

“Jap, she’s searching for a job.”

“Oh no, you didn’t!” Diane groaned while Will raised his hands in mock defeat, playing innocent. 

“What?”

“I know you, Will, you offered her the other associate job-” she began, but Will interrupted her. 

“Wait, not really. I offered her a job interview. That’s a different thing because there is a real chance she won’t get the job,” Will said with a grin. 

“You sly bastard,” Diane said with a small grin as she shook her head and took the tumbler from his hands to take a sip. 

“I know, but I think this might be good...how should I put it? Investment? She graduated top of our class.” 

“I thought you graduated top of your class?” she asked with an elegant raised eyebrow.

“We both did, but I was actually a little better,” he said with a grin and sat down on the edge of her desk. 

“Why would she benefit us? People really don’t associate the name Florrick with someone they could trust.” 

“But she’s not her husband, she didn’t work in any firm for thirteen years, there is no dirt to dig up about her, she left her last firm as the Associate with the most billable hours.” 

“Okay, but that’s another thing, she didn’t work for thirteen years Will, that’s a long time.”

“Since when do you stop advocating for women?” Will knew his loved one well, and this would get her to give in eventually. They both knew that. 

“Oh, don’t you dare!” Diane said, fixing him with a glare that sent many first-year associates running, but only managed to make him grin. He got her.

“One interview, that’s all I’m asking for,” Will said and took her free hand in his, lacing their fingers together. 

“Fine,” Diane finally grumbled and downed the rest of the Whiskey. 

“Thank you,” he said and leaned down to press a short kiss on her lips. He only did it because he knew there was no one else left on their floor, and it wasn’t like they were making out; it was a short little kiss. 

“You two used to be discreet,” a voice said immediately from the door, but since it was Kalinda, they didn’t jump apart. 

“What can we do for you, Kalinda?” 

“Actually nothing, I walked by and decided to wait until you did something so I could have an interesting entrance,” Kalinda answered, and Diane couldn’t help but grin at her best friend who walked inside her office and sat down on one of the chairs in front of Diane’s desk. 

“And how long did you stand there?” Diane wondered out loud.

“Since ‘Alicia Florrick is looking for a job’. Which, by the way, is a stupid idea if you ask me.”

“Ha! Thank you,” Diane said and smiled at Kalinda, who smiled back at her.

“This is not fair. You two always gang up on me.” Will complained and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Because we are right most of the time,” Kalinda said, a smug smile on her lips, “And I tell you now; she’s going to be trouble, those women always are.”

“You’re wrong; just give her a chance,” 

“I gave my okay, she can come for an interview,” Diane said but wasn’t able to keep the skepticism about Alicia entirely out of her voice. 

“Thank you,” Will said and kissed her again. 

“Alright, come on, it’s home time, let’s go and have a drink,” Kalinda said, and that was just what they did.

* * *

“There is something I don’t like about her,” Kalinda said as soon as Diane opened the door to her home. Diane turned around once she saw it was Kalinda, who closed the door before following her friend into the living room. It had been a few weeks since Alicia had been appointed to their firm as a first-year associate, and while it didn't mean much, at least the first cases had gone well, which was at least slightly promising.

“I miss the time when we used to say hello,” Diane said as they sat down on the couch, a beer and a glass of wine already waiting for them. It was a little too early for the Scotch even for them, and there was nothing special to celebrate, so that was also not an excuse for Scotch.

“I know you don’t. So don’t you want to know why there is something I don’t like about Alicia?”

“Well, once you have a certain picture of someone, it can be hard for you to change your mind, so it’s not that surprising,” Diane said with a smile and sipped at her wine. 

“I changed my picture of you,” Kalinda answered, taking a swing from her beer.

“And how long did that take?” 

“Not as long as you might think. I just didn’t want to mix my work and private life. I didn’t plan to stay so long with you, and relationships make it harder to leave-” 

“As that would ever stop you, Kalinda,” Diane cut in, and Kalinda nodded. 

“I know, but when I do...it won’t be easy, and I’ll miss you. That’s what I never wanted, but it happened, and I’m actually happy,” she said. 

“I would miss you too, very much actually,” Diane said honestly, but she knew that it wasn’t an easy topic for Kalinda, and she didn’t want to get too sentimental now. At the moment her best friend wasn’t planning on leaving, so everything was fine. “Who would team up with me against Will? Or complain about Alicia when you're gone?” Diane said, and they chinked glasses with smiles on their faces and took a sip from their drinks. 

“So, can I tell you now?” Kalinda asked again, almost impatient.

“Fire away,” 

“Alright, first I get the feeling she’s the kind of person that changes her morals like her underwear. It’s okay when she crosses a line, but when others do, it’s a crime against humanity, and it’s always on a personal level with her. But what’s really bugging me is the way she is pining for Will; seriously, I almost told her you were a couple just to get that smile off her lips when she talked about their ‘friendship’.” Kalinda grumbled.

“Alicia isn’t the first and won’t be the last pining for Will, I can name three associates right now, and when I take my time, then I don’t even want to know how high that number will go. I have to live with that, Will and I agreed on it, and sometimes it sucks, but we trust each other. I know Will won’t do anything.” 

“I know that as well, but she’s different. I don’t want her to get between you and Will, you two are my friends, you’re my best friend, and it took me forever to get you together,” Kalinda simply stated and took another swing from the bottle.

“Hey!” Diane complained but with a small smile on her lips.

“Come on, it’s true!”

“Fine, but don’t get angrier than me over a woman trying to sleep with my partner.” Diane told her, and Kalinda sighed. 

“I’ll try, but when the day comes, you finally come clear to the world, I wanna be the one to tell her, Deal?” she asked with a grin, and Diane laughed. 

“Deal,” she accepted, and they took a sip of their drinks to seal the deal. “We drink too much, don’t you think?” 

“You do!” Will said as he walked in; he only walked by the couch to share a quick kiss with Diane before stepping inside the kitchen. 

“We do not,” Kalinda whispered, and Diane silently agreed. 

“Where did my last beer go, Kalinda?” Will called from the kitchen. 

“Diane gave it to me!” she yelled back and shrugged her shoulder when Diane looked at her with a mock hurt expression. 

“Traitor,” Diane mumbled, but a second later, they laughed, and Will shook his head when he walked back inside the living room and sat down in the armchair. 

“You’re both crazy.”

“Don’t listen to him, he’s just jealous his best friend is busy with his new girlfriend and stood him up on their baseball date.” Diane said with a fake pout, and Kalinda snorted into her beer while Will just rolled his eyes. 

“Question, has Alicia changed since college, or was she always like this?” Kalinda then asked Will, who just stretched to take Diane’s wine glass from her so he could have a sip. He shrugged his shoulders as he handed the almost empty glass back to Diane, who got up and slapped his shoulder playfully as she went to get some more wine.

“I don’t really know, and we didn’t spend that much time together since she started. But who is the same person that they were back in college? I mean, she has kids now and everything. Why?” 

“Kalinda doesn’t like her.” Diane answered before Kalinda could as she handed Will his own glass of wine before sitting next to her best friend again. 

“Wonderful, do we still have a little problem with prejudices, my dear?” Will asked with a smirk, and Kalinda flipped him off. 

“Behave!” Diane interjected.

“No _, I_ don’t have a problem with prejudices, it’s called knowledge of human nature, it’s kinda helpful you should try it once.” 

“Don’t you have your own home? Or other friends to annoy?”

“Oh no, did I hurt your feelings?” she replied mockingly, but Will couldn’t say anything in return.

“Okay, I won’t hesitate to throw you both out if you don’t stop.” interrupted Diane, and the look she threw them told both to stop their bickering. Kalinda finished her beer and stood up. 

“I should go now anyway, I’ll see you both tomorrow, have a nice evening. Bye.” Kalinda said, giving Diane’s shoulder a squeeze and Will a short wave. 

“Same to you, bye, Kalinda!” Diane said with a smile, and Kalinda left. Will stood only to join Diane on the couch, pulling her in for a kiss. 

“How was your day?” he murmured against her lips as one hand ran up her side and then pulled her closer to him. Diane quickly placed her wineglass on the coffee table before pulling up her skirt a little higher and straddled Will’s lap, kissing him again.

“Stressful, who knew leading a law firm would be?” Diane said between kisses and felt how Will began to unbutton her blouse as they continued kissing fiercely, his tongue swept over her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she gladly granted. Once he finally unbuttoned her blouse Will slide the piece of clothing from her shoulders and let his hands run down and cup her breasts in the carmine red lace bra.

“Then I take a little relaxation might be in order?” Will asked as he placed kisses down her neck, making Diane moan in pleasure.

“Gladly,” she answered as she began to grind herself into Will’s lap, causing him to groan as he grew hard in his pants. Diane proceeded to unbutton his own shirt when Will wrapped his arms around her and picked her up to carry her into their bedroom.

* * *

Hello, my lovelies!

Thank you very much for the wonderful responses to the first chapter! So I thought, why not post the next chapter for you! For now, things are pretty peachy, but if you know me by now, it won’t stay this way very long! 

Tell me in a comment how you like the new chapter! You’re simply amazing! All the best!


	3. Two

Both Kalinda and Diane watched for the better part of the following six months how Alicia tried to get Will in her bed, and funnily enough, it was more often Diane calming Kalinda down than the other way around. But with time, Diane couldn’t ignore the feeling of, and she hated using the word, jealousy, when she saw Alicia throwing herself at Will whenever she had the chance.

It had never happened before that she felt this way when one of the women at the firm or the court flirted with Will. There was never a reason, so why was Alicia different? Was it that she knew he had slept with her? She usually didn’t see the women he had slept with regularly, even less trying to get in bed with him nearly on a daily basis. 

Maybe it was because Will wasn’t as unapproachable as he used to be with other women. Diane trusted Will, she really did, but it was starting to get almost painful to watch, but she didn’t want to tell him it hurt her because she didn’t want to sound like the old, jealous girlfriend, feeling threatened by a younger woman. Because she wasn’t like that.

But at the very moment, Diane had other things to worry about or rather somebody else. Jeffery Spellman was a dangerous drug dealer who had threatened her life ten years ago when he had been convicted for a double murder despite her best efforts in a case that had almost no prospect of success. She had made the mistake of speaking at his parole hearing nearly a week ago, and when Spellman had seen her, he had threatened her again. If he was going to get out, then she was in serious danger.

The other problem was that Diane had never told Will anything about Spellman. There had never been a reason to. Spellman wasn’t the first who had threatened her, and he sure as hell wouldn’t be the last; no lawyer on the planet had never been threatened before. But Spellman...he was the first who really got under her skin, she could still see his cold eyes fixing her as he threatened to find her and take his time killing her. 

Quickly shaking her head, Diane tried to get rid of these dark thoughts in her mind; she didn’t want to think about Alicia or Jeffery Spellman tonight. She was trying to get ready for her date with Will, and wasting another thought on those two would only ruin her mood. There wasn’t anything she could do about Spellman...or Alicia, for that matter. 

Diane threw a last look inside the mirror in their bedroom and then walked towards the door, on her way, she grabbed her coat, but when she actually opened the door, she was face to face with Kalinda. 

“What the fuck have you been thinking?” her friend said, and Diane blinked at her, confused. Then she looked down at her outfit, a dark green dress with a low cut v neck, a fitting necklace, and beige high heels. 

“I thought I looked okay... it’s just a casual dinner, but if you think I should change-” Diane said matter-of-factly, knowing it drove Kalinda insane when she did that.

“Not the dress! You were at Spellman’s parole hearing, and that bastard threatened to kill you! What were you thinking, Diane?” Kalinda asked, and Diane sighed. 

“How the hell do you know?” she couldn’t help but ask. 

“A friend of mine is an officer in that court; he told me about it and then that it was actually the second time! He already threatened you when you lost the case! Jesus Diane, are you trying to get yourself killed?” Kalinda asked, barely able to keep her emotions in control.

“And what was I supposed to do? I did that so he would stay in prison. Don’t you think that I would have stayed away when I thought there was no chance he would get out?” Diane asked. 

“Yeah, I know, but- well damn it- I don’t like it when a psychopath threatens to murder my best friend.” Kalinda defended her reaction. 

“Well, it’s not exactly a great feeling, but there is nothing we can do about it now anyway,” Diane said as she put on her coat. She then fished her phone out of her purse when she received a new message.

‘ _ On my way to the restaurant, can’t wait to spend the night with you!’  _

A small smile played around her lips before she looked at her friend. “Alright, I’d like to go and have dinner with Will now. Can I do that? Or do we still have to talk about drug dealers who might or might not get out of prison?” Kalinda bit her lip and narrowed her eyes at Diane.

“I’ll drive you,”

“No, you won’t!” Diane tried to protest but already knew that it was in vain. “Kalinda, please don’t make a drama out of this. It’s difficult enough, but if you begin to play bodyguard for me that I won’t be able to ignore this.” 

“We both know it’s going to happen whether you like it or not,” Kalinda stated, her tone leaving no room for arguments, but then a small smile laid on her lips. 

“I hate it when you’re right,” Diane said as she closed the door behind her, and the two of them made their way to Kalinda’s car.

“Where are we heading tonight?” her friend asked as they drove through the streets of Chicago.

“Bellamore,” Diane answered, and Kalinda whistled. 

“Wow, fancy, did I miss something? Your anniversary is not for another three months,” she said, and Diane chuckled. 

“Kalinda, I love you, you know that. But you seriously need something else in your life...like a hobby- no, the shooting range doesn’t count,” Diane added as quickly as she could before Kalinda was able to, “Or get a cat.” 

“I’m not getting a cat!” 

“Fine then a hamster. Something that turns your focus away from our relationship. Don’t think I don’t know that you made the dinner reservations for our last year’s anniversary. I know for a fact that Will was buried to his ears in files for the Denvers against Morton suit.” Diane said, and Kalinda rolled her eyes. 

“I’m not doing anything nice for you ever again,” she grumbled, but both knew these were just empty words. 

They were almost at the restaurant when Diane’s phone rang. It was Will, he probably wanted to know where she was. 

“Hey you, I’m almost there just-” 

“Diane, we have a problem,” Will interrupted her quickly before she could continue, and she really didn’t like his tone. 

“What?”

“I- Alicia followed me here.” 

“She what? You’re kidding, right?” she asked, not really believing his words, or more likely, she didn’t want to believe his words. She just wanted one night, one night in a nice restaurant with the man she loved and shared her life with. Was that really too much to ask? 

“Sadly not, I already tried everything, but she won’t fucking leave me alone!” he said, and she heard the annoyance in his voice, but right now, that was just the highlight of the fucked up days that laid behind Diane. And now she was officially angry.

“Okay so what’s the plan?” she asked and then mentioned for Kalinda to pull over.

“I don’t know, I’ll try to get rid of her as fast as I can, and then maybe we can go to another restaurant? I’m sorry, Diane,” 

“Sure you are...how did she even find out where you are?” Diane couldn’t help but ask.

“I don’t know, maybe she overheard me on the phone with Mitch, I talked to him over the phone after we finished, but she must have stayed close...I didn’t mention your name, so she doesn’t know it’s you I’m meeting-” 

“How comforting, you know what? Have fun, I recommend their chocolate mousse for dessert.” she said without emotion in her voice, not wanting to give away how angry and hurt she was, but she knew Will picked up on it. 

“Diane, please don’t-” but she had already hung up, tempted to throw her phone out of the car. 

“What was that about?” Kalinda asked immediately.

“Apparently your favorite colleague overheard Will talking about his dinner plans and decided to follow him there. So right now, Alicia is at the Bellamore with Will. He called me to warn me not to come.” Diane explained and then closed her eyes and massaged the bridge of her nose. 

“She fucking didn’t!” Kalinda said, “I swear I’m gonna punch her the next time I see her. What the fuck is wrong with her?” 

“You won’t, she’ll only sue you, and then I have to keep your ass out of jail. You know what? Forget it, let’s get drunk.”

“What?” 

“You heard me, let’s get drunk,” Diane repeated, and Kalinda wanted to say something but knew right now Diane needed a few moments, so she started the car again and drove them towards a bar they both liked. 

* * *

“Everything was okay...sure there were tough times, but we managed, we always managed, we lived a normal life and then she turns up, and everything suddenly falls apart.” Diane said after their third Tequila shot. 

“Hey not everything is falling apart!” Kalinda said as she pushed the empty glasses away from them and put the two glasses of Scotch in front of them. 

“It is, Stern leaves, determent to ruin our firm, Alicia wreaks havoc where she stands and goes, and since she started, we have more problems than we can count! It’s like she’s a magnet for them...and right now, she’s sitting in a fancy restaurant with Will.” Diane said before she downed her drink and mention for the bartender to fill her glass again. 

“Alright, we have a bit of a hard time right now, but nothing we can’t handle. What I can’t understand is; how the hell did she think it would be an acceptable idea to follow her boss when she knew he was going on a date? And that’s coming from a person who earns her money with following people.” 

“I don’t know, I certainly never had the desire to follow one of my bosses...I would give you a hundred bucks if you could erase the little bit of knowledge I had of Stern’s private life,” Diane answered, and for a moment there was silence between them. “I once caught him with his assistant of the months on his desk.”

Kalinda almost spat her drink out, “What?” the two broke out in laughter.

“Yes, I’m scared for the rest of my life. I never walked inside his office again without waiting a minute, so he had the chance to get dressed again.” Diane said once their laughed had died down a little, but they were still chuckling. 

“I don’t know if I should be happy I wasn’t with you back then or glad,” Kalinda said and taking a sip of what was left of her drink. 

“Believe me, be glad you weren’t,” 

The two of them had a good time for the next few hours, just talking and getting tipsy, something they hadn’t done in a long time. For a few hours, they could forget every problem, and Diane couldn’t be more thankful to have Kalinda as her best friend as she was right now. No matter what happened, they could count on each other, and Diane didn’t even want to know what her life would be like without Kalinda.

“I don’t tell you enough how glad I am that you are my friend, you know.” she said, and Kalinda grinned. 

“Oh, I do know. But we both are not the type of women to get so overemotional and tell each other in big scenes. We just know we’re important to one another without the circus,” Kalinda said, and Diane nodded. 

“Yeah, but still, we should tell each other more often.” 

“You only say that because you’re tipsy.” Kalinda answered bemused, and Diane playfully nudged Kalinda in her side. 

“And those feelings are gone, well done.” Diane said and downed the last bit of Scotch in her tumbler. 

“Always at your service,” Kalinda said with a mock salute, and they laughed again. Diane then glanced at her watch, it was shortly after eleven, she should go home now. It’s not like she was tired or anything, but Will was probably home for a while now, and she didn’t want him to worry about her.

“Do you want to go home? Are we finished torturing him?” Kalinda asked when she saw the look on Diane’s face when she had glanced at her watch. 

“Yeah, he suffered enough...even though it’s not even his fault, I shouldn’t have been so spiteful.” she confessed, but Kalinda shook her head after she finished her drink and waved at the bartender. 

“No, that was justified, Will should have left her there and not try to stay on her good side or anything. Alicia followed him, that’s not okay. Especially not because it was supposed to be your night together.” she said as Diane paid for their drinks and then turned to leave together. 

“Your right, but still...that wasn’t fair he-” but as the two of them neared the door of the bar, a voice coming from one of the corner booths to their right made them pause and listen. 

“Thanks for coming by this late, Monica” that was the unmistakable voice of Alicia Florrick. 

“No problem, but why did I have to meet you this late? I thought today was the real start of Operation Will?” the woman and friend of Alicia answered. Kalinda and Diane looked at each other and knew they were thinking the same thing. After all, what was the harm of a little eavesdropping? So they quickly slipped into the corner booth next to Alicia’s.

“That is the reason because it started okay, and then everything went wrong.” Alicia answered, and there was a short pause in which she probably took a sip of her drink.

“Okay, tell me what happened.” 

“Well, I overheard him talking on the phone to a friend that he was going to go eat something with one of his little bitches at the Bellamore. Well, so I dressed up and waited for him to show up. Once he did, I acted like it was a coincidence we met, I said something about a date that stood me up.

And at first, I was sure it was working because he went all nervous and everything but I think he was just so surprised. He even excused himself to the restroom to call that bitch and tell her not to come because nobody showed up. Anyway, after that it started okay, we talked about work, everything was fine, and I began to flirt and everything, and suddenly he gets a message about some shit, jumps up, leaves me there! Can you believe it? I!  _ I _ had to pay for the wine and the appetizer!” Alicia complained, and both friends had a hard time to stop themselves from laughing out loud.

“Wow, what an asshole! I really don’t understand why you are after him! Okay, he dumped you in Law School, but I thought you planned on staying with Peter anyway? That Will guy seems to be married with his work, and while he might be making decent money, it can’t be  _ that _ much?” the friend said, and both Diane and Kalinda listened even harder.

“Of course not, but that’s not the point, Will is…a nice diversion, I can use him for whatever I want. Once I have him wrapped around my finger, I bet he’ll get rid of that stupid bitch Diane for me. Once I have what I want, I’ll dump him. And Peter? Well, he could still be of use, so I won’t divorce from him, but once he has played his part? Same fate as Will.” 

“Who’s Diane again?” 

“Monica! I told you already four times! She’s my other boss and Will’s business partner; she’s a real cunt. Diane thinks she’s better than the rest of us because she ‘worked hard’ to get to the top, like nobody knows she’s only name partner because she’d let Stern and who else fuck her. And don’t get me started on her pet investigator Kalinda…” After hearing all of that, Diane would have loved to stand up and tell Alicia she was fired. 

“Let’s scare her,” Kalinda whispered in her best friend’s ear. They got out of the other end of the booth, walked around a table, and then towards the door, passing right by Alicia, waving at her and watching in glee as the spiteful smile on the other woman’s face dropped and was replaced by a look of pure panic. 

Once outside, they couldn’t help but laugh as they made their way through the night. 

“That was brilliant,” Diane said once they had stopped laughing. While she was still somewhat shocked to find out of crazy and devious Alicia really was, Diane didn’t give a damn about anything that woman had said about her. She was somewhat concerned that she could get Will and their firm in trouble with her behavior. 

“Yeah...well, I also have to admit that I thought it wasn’t possible for Alicia to sink further in my opinion, but that woman seems to be determined to prove me wrong,” Kalinda said, slightly shaking her head.

“I know what you mean, to hear what’s really going on in that head of hers?” Diane didn’t continue because there were no right words for what she was thinking about Alicia, apart from disgust maybe.

“You’re right, but I wouldn’t fire her now,” Kalinda said and quickly explained what she meant, “Alicia could do you more harm if she was at another firm or anything, I doubt she wouldn’t use everything she knows against you and-” 

“In keeping her, we and especially you, and keep a closer eye on her and what she is doing or planning to do.” Diane finished for her, and her friend nodded. 

“Exactly, keep your friends close but your enemies closer.” Diane raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Really?” 

“Shut up,” then she grinned, “So tell me, is there going to be a  _ reward _ for dear Will since he embarrassed my favorite colleague in a fancy restaurant full of rich people?” Kalinda couldn’t help but ask, and Diane thought about ignoring the question, but then she thought about what Alicia had said and that dumb grin on her face. 

“Oh, you can bet there is.” 

* * *

Hello, my dear readers! 

I hope you are all doing okay and that you liked the new chapter! I needed more Diane and Kalinda banter in my life (because there are too few fic’s out there with them). I hope you don’t mind and that you tell me what you think about the chapter in a comment. There will be more Lockner again in the next chapter, I promise!

Thank you so much for the comments on the last chapter! I loved them all! Stay healthy and safe! Love you all!


End file.
